


Douce obsession

by siriuseli



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, POV Elizabeth, encore une fanfic écrite au lieu de dormir, jamais je ne m'arrêterais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas de quand datait son… obsession... envers les mains de son mari, qu’elle trouvait quelque peu honteuse mais qui amusait beaucoup Darcy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwillliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Douce obsession

Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas de quand datait son… _obsession_ envers les mains de son mari, qu’elle trouvait quelque peu honteuse mais qui amusait beaucoup Darcy.

Elle se doutait que c’était lors de leur premier contact physique, où il lui a pris la main pour l’aider à monter dans la voiture.

Ce geste soudain l’avait complètement prise au dépourvu et l’avait encore plus confuse à propos de la véritable personnalité de l’homme. Elle avait pensé à cette attention inattendue durant tout le trajet de Netherfield à chez elle.

Ce qu’elle haïssa par dessus tout, c’est le fait qu’elle continua d’y penser même chez elle. Pas du geste en lui-même, mais de ce qu’elle avait ressenti pendant ces quelques courtes secondes. Les mains de Mr.Darcy, cet homme rempli d’orgueil et de dédain et sans aucune sympathie, avait des mains si douces, bien plus douces que les siennes. Elles étaient gigantesques aussi, et avaient donné l’impression à Elizabeth qu’elles absorbaient sa plus petite paume.

Elle se souvint aussi de leur froideur, chose qui l’avait le plus surprise. C’était sûrement pour cela qu’elle avait autant frissonné.

~*~

Elle a pu à nouveau lui prendre la main pendant cette seule danse, lors du bal donné à Netherfield.

Elle se disait qu’elle allait pouvoir en savoir plus sur cette sombre histoire entre lui et Mr.Wickham. Mais dès qu’il lui prit la main, comme l’imposait la danse, elle en perdit tous ses mots.

Elle ne sentit que la douceur de sa peau froide contre la sienne et la légèreté de ses mouvements.

Elle mit un petit moment avec de balancer des banalités et encore plus longtemps pour retrouver sa répartie polie mais cinglante.

~*~

Après ce malheureux repas lourd de tension à Rosings, Lady Catherine de Bourgh obligea Elizabeth à jouer du pianoforte.

Au bout d’un instant, Mr.Darcy s’approcha d’elle et posa ses mains -ses mains si grandes et douces et probablement encore une fois froides- sur l’instrument, ce qui lui fit jouer quelques mauvaises notes supplémentaires. Elle riposta avant même qu’il ouvrit la bouche, déterminée à répliquer avant qu’il ne puisse faire un commentaire déplaisant. S’ensuivit une conversation plus sérieuse que d’habitude à propos de ses difficultés à se livrer aux autres, où elle lui conseilla de suivre la leçon de sa tante : s’entraîner.

Elle continua ensuite de s’appliquer à la tâche qu’on lui avait imposé, tout en essayant d’ignorer les mains posées à plat sur le piano.

Elle imagina, pendant un très court instant, ces mêmes mains à place des siennes, ces doigts délicats appuyant avec légèreté sur les touches.

Elle joua à nouveau quelques mauvaises notes.

~*~

Quand elle le vit se diriger vers elle d’un pas décidé, les faiblards rayons du soleil levant dessinant sa forme, elle savait que la conversation qui allait venir allait beaucoup changer leur situation.

En tout cas, elle l’espérait.

Ils parlèrent avec précaution de la visite de Lady Catherine à Longbourn, mais quand vint la déclaration de ses sentiments, Darcy ne put contenir le flot de mots d’adoration qui lui venait.

Elizabeth ne répondit rien, mais s’avança vers lui avec un faible sourire, et lui prit la main.

Elle était froide, mais cela ne l’étonnait plus. Elle en était ravie.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre sa peau d’une douceur si aérienne, comme s’il était de la porcelaine, puis le lui fit remarquer d’une voix faible.

Elle se promit de les garder au chaud jusqu’à la fin de leur vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Peut-être que l'idée de cette fanfic vient de ma propre obsession pour les mains de Matthew Macfadyen...  
> Qui sait ? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
